RSVP
by xXxPierrotTheClownxXx
Summary: Ranger discovers Stephanie is getting married. Babe.   Morelli Unfriendly. Lang warning for the odd swear, not enough to justify an M rating though.


Babe moistened her lower lip as she eyed me like I was lunch. _Dios_. She was on another diet, no sugar, and it was safe to say her jelly donut was seriously _oozing. _For this entire month not one of my men had killed in sick, took a personal day, and were arguing amongst themselves over who stayed in the control room working. On the third day I'd even bought her birthday cake. Babe had blanked out for a full five minutes, staring at it like someone who'd spent days in the desert stares an oasis. Then she'd tried to get me to eat it and tell her what it tasted like.

Babe was getting worse, and it was killing me. She was still with the cop, and whenever she slipped up we spent the next heated moments trying to get as close as possible, until she undoubtedly broke off as the guilt trip hit her. I'd already taken a week off, but I wasn't strong enough to distance myself from her. I thought that one-night stand would get her out of my system, and it in fact had the opposite effect on me. I loved her, my Babe, and there was nothing I could do about it. My reasons for not getting in relationships had changed, Tank Lester Bobby and I hadn't renewed our contracts this year. I was no longer in danger of being called out to god knows where till god knows when.

But Babe was getting married. To the cop. She hadn't told me, I'd found out elsewhere. The whole burg was talking about it, and there were bets on who would break it off first. Lula had a bet on that Babe would get to the 'I do's' but say I don't – incidentally Babe wasn't aware of that little gem. If I loved her, I'd let her go. But the fact is I'm selfish. Especially with Babe. As I told her before: I don't share. The thing was I had no rights over her. I was nothing to her. Just a fantasy that she preferred staying that way. I know that in part it was my fault, I've made it so clear to her over the news my stance on relationships. That really came round to bite me in the ass.

"So, Ranger, you wanna fix my little problem?" She crossed her legs, skirt riding high on her thighs what I caught a glimpse of where panties should have been. Babe was going commando. What did I do to deserve this?

"Call the cop." I said as I turned, and she stuck out her leg blocking my way, my gaze trailing from her high heel up the length of her leg, forcing myself to stop as I reached her high inner thigh. _Mierda_.

"Joe doesn't know how to fix my computer, Batman. On the other hand, you can." I inhaled through my nose and exhaled slowly. I'm the master of control, but Babe always managed to obliterate it. I scanned the control room, my bemused employees instantly returning to their work – or at least pretending to.

"Oh, the 'wonder cop' has short comings? You're having to go to another man to fulfil all your needs?" Babe cocked her head to the side studying me, before she tried to raise one eyebrow, it failing as both went up.

"Fuck me," She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing up her breasts, which were already in danger of tumbling out of her half unbuttoned slightly see through shirt. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Batman was being pissy." Babe broke out into a grin. "Well, actually – as my mother's always reminding me – I don't know better. So, Man of Mystery, what gives?" She moved the leg blocking my way, sitting with her knees wide, and swinging the chair from side to side slightly. I was buying doors for these damn cubbies. My men get paid enough without having extra benefits on the job.

"Hey Boss, you look a bit…frayed." I shot a withering look at Lester that promised pain and he just smirked, sitting at the RangeMan security monitors probably watching the camera in Babe's station. I leaned over her lips millimetres from hers causing her to inhale sharply as her eyes dilated; I disconnected the wire to the camera. There were angry groans from my employees who were enjoying the show.

"What gives? You want to know what gives, soon to be Mrs Morelli? The fact you're wearing no underwear, with your jelly seriously _oozing_, and if I do actually crack and do what you want," I slid my hand along the outside of her thigh before moving across, she moaning breathily as my fingertips just faintly brushed against her, nipples straining into hard peaks against her shirt. "You're just gonna back out when you're 'morals' get the better of you. Go to your husband, Babe." Before she could react I was already walking away, opening the door of my office as I heard heels clicking behind me. Babe slammed the door as I tried to open it, right up against me; breasts squished against my chest as there were no gaps between us.

"How do you know that Joe and I are getting married? And why do you care? It's never stopped you before." Her marine blue eyes were searching mine, still dilated with desire and my traitorous gaze strayed to her slightly pouted lips.

"_Hijo de la puta_," I muttered but it was loud enough that Lester heard, he breaking out into a smirk leaning around the monitors to watch. Dragging a hand through my hair Babe didn't back down and I angled my head so my eyes were boring straight into hers.

"Just because you didn't tell me, doesn't mean someone else won't. The whole burg is talking about it, there's bets on who goes through with it." She recoiled, before stepping forward and bridging the gap between us.

"How about you? Did you bet on it?" I smiled bitterly, she recognising the look.

"No, and the reason is fucking pathetic. I knew it would hurt you if I did. Shame that consideration doesn't work both ways." She frowned, poking my chest as my men winced. If that had been anyone else they wouldn't have fingers to poke with after I was through.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Even worse, I knew she was aroused by our argument. _Infierno_, this was torturing me. I'd prefer Columbian drug lords to this.

"Don't play dumb with me Babe," My hand skimmed her side pausing by her ribs as my thumb brushed across her nipple, she gasping out a breath. Jelly overload. "you know exactly what I'm talking about." She glanced down, saw there was no gap between us, and shifted backwards slightly.

"Ah, I get it." Babe stared offside for a moment, I watching the different emotions and thoughts pass across her face, before she one again moved so she was back curving into me again.

"My 'morals' are overridden by the fact Joe's Mr Happy is in a coma." I snorted, and the men in the control room looked bemused.

"Babe." She slapped my chest.

"Joe is perfectly capable most of the time, hell with the amount of girls he's slept with he's gotta have stamina. It's just…you know. My jelly donut problem." Hal grinned, trying to hide it. He'd been watching when Babe had explained that one before.

"Can't keep up?" She nodded, corners of her lips quirking upwards, while I had the urge to kiss her again – and much more.

"No; he falls asleep at work, no energy. He's currently sleeping in the guess bedroom." I leaned forward, taking her earlobe between my teeth and sucking on it.

"Babe, I can always keep up." I whispered in her ear with a growl, and she swallowed heavily. I knew what was going to happen and sure enough it did.

"I've gotta be back early," She said head down as she buttoned her shirt up and adjusted her skirt so it was no longer indecent. I was in my office with the door locked before she looked up.

I should give myself a raise for what I have to deal with at work.


End file.
